


[Podfic] Muse

by DragonBandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your name is Dave Strider, and you have just finished reading a book in which you are one of the characters."</p><p>Podfic of Muse, By Brodad</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32119) by Brodad. 



 

 

Title: Muse  
Author: Brodad  
Reader: TheAspieBandit  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Character: Tavros Nitram, Dave Strider  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Excessive sap, clicheness (From the author)  
Summary: "Your name is Dave Strider, and you have just finished reading a book in which you are one of the characters."  
Text:  [here](http://brodad.tumblr.com/post/10250653839/muse-1-2)  
Length: 00:58:29  
Link: [ **TavDave Muse BroDad FINAL.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/ssdw)

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea if those links will work. So this will prove interesting. I have little to no grasp on HTML formats, so sorry if this is inordinately clunky to use


End file.
